Mainstream smart phones support subscriber identity modules and memory cards, and the application of external memory card is very popular, and the capacity of memory card keeps rising, wherein a lot of user data are stored, therefore its data security is a growing concern.
How to improve data security in the memory card has become a very important new topic, currently there are no special protection measures for the access to an internal or external memory card in a terminal, once others obtain the terminal, a variety of information including images and videos in the memory card can be viewed freely, and there is a relatively big risk in data security.
There are the following problems in the related art: currently there are no special protection measures for the access to an internal or external memory card in the smart phone, and there is a relatively big risk in data security.